Powerless
by Ana1447
Summary: I became powerless to the love of good. A Snape and Hermione Love beginning short - story
1. Chapter 1

Powerless to your new love

Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

Chapter 1

Bury my ghost

Start my glory days

When you're in war, your instinct will be to survve at any cost. Otherwise death will be after you. I'm hiding alone and al i can think is does this make a person safe or just give us a fake sense of hope that we're safe? I'm thinking of all this as I'm about to be found. I see the footsteps that keep passing the door where I'm trying contain myself in. I've put wards around the door to confound people that are walking by so that they keep walking. It's worked for roughly 4 days. But the charm is wearing off.

I look again as the dragon clad boots stop. They're standing in front of the door as if waiting for an act of magic to open the door for them. Odd is it then, that all they do is push and walk in. I'm forced to crouch till I'm more than a shadow behind a dresser. But I see the shoes. As they slowly stalk towards my hiding spot. I close my eyes knowing whats going to happen. But as I wait for the hex, nothing happens.

I open my eyes and look in front of me, looking at the dragon hide boots feeling a familiraity to them I make myself look up.

"Professor..." I whisper.

Looking down at me is no other but Severus Snape. He's looks at me with no expression. The perfect mask of a slytherin. Of a death eater. As the thought enters my head, I cower in fear because i know i have no ways to defend myself. My wand is cracked, useless and im weak for hunger and sleep deprivation. A slight whimper escapes me and i can only be come more upse with myself for showing weakness.

"Stop."I hear a firm whisper from above.

I look up hugging my knees to my body, still awaiting a hex. He kneels down till his eyes are matched with mine. I look away from the onyx eyes that seem to look within me. But when I turn my head I feel him place his finger on my cheek, pushing it lightly until we're again face to face.

"Please... Don't hurt me."I whisper, looking into the eyes of what can be my killer.

The fear lessening but still profound as I stare into his eyes. I see hurt in them. Almost as if my plea hurts his feelings, but this is Snape. The man was known for being nothing if not emotionless.

"Let me help you. I'm here to help. Please" He pleas looking into my eyes. I stare in bewilderment.

"Why?"

I'm still sitting holding myself. Wondering how I'm still alive. How this is happening. But I see if something different, it isnt in his posture or words, but his eyes. There something different in the professor. Something I've never seen in them. Almost something of care?

"I can not explain here. You must let me take you to a safe place. If you are found by another they will not pity you. You will be taken to your death."

He says this with his silk voice almost as if reciting a story. But it isn't a story. It's my future unless I listen to him.

"Okay"

I whisper quietly looking at him expectantly. Waiting for the catch. Why would he help me with nothing in return? He sighs grabbing me and holding me to him, blocking me like if protecting me. We take passages that I know not where they lead. After turning corners that I will never remember we arrive at what seems to be underground chamber, having stairs that lead up to my escape.

"Professor... Is that where we're to go?"

I whisper shaking from the cold and fear. What was on the other side?

"Yes ."

He whispers while running his hand down my arm in nothing but an attempt to comfort. I nod my head in little effort and follow as he leads me up the steps. I hear him mutter an incantation opening the cellar with the smallest of noise. He steps ahead of me to take a quick survey of the ground. Being pleased at seeing no one he grabs be and pulls me to him. Holding to me tightly we walk to the perimeter of the Malfoy Manor. Where I had been left for more than a week.

It seems my friends as I had known them, either thought me dead... Or forgot about me. Neither sounded like a pleasing thought so i stopped them all together and looked at my professor. He in turn looked at me again with this look in his eyes that I couldn't explain.

"Hold tight"he whispers.

I grab a hold around his body as I feel the apparition from my gut, finally being pulled away from what was my hell.

When we land I lose my balance but am quickly caught by Snape. He steadies me while I hold his arm for support. But in realization I take a hurry step back looking up at him with fear embedded in my eyes. I couldn't help it. This was my enemy. A death eater. Yes he saved me but he killed those I love.

My parents gone. No, he couldn't be trusted.

I take a step back while he reaches out to me a look of despair in his eyes as if the thought of me fearing him saddened him. With this thought I stop. Still in fear though I look at him, his arms; still outstretched, slowly coming back to his body.

" if I may speak" he says softly stating his ground.

With the thought of knowing he'll stay in his spot I let some fear leave my eyes. My guard although still in tact. He takes this as a means to proceed and keeps speaking,

"I know you do not trust me. I know you think of me in horrible ways. But you must let me explain. I was just unplaced from the imperious. I know you don't believe me at the moment for you have no reason to, but let me prove to you the real me. Because there is so much I need to explain." He's pleading to me.

He's speaking to me as if I am a long lost friend that he needs to be close to again. with a look into his eyes I see it. I see the truth and the sadness. I nod slowly. I look at my area noticing a fire place with seats in front. I make my way over and sit not even looking at Snape. He takes this again as a hint and sits on the seat opposite, with this he looks up and says something that may have shocked me more then I'm trying to contain

"You see because of you, reasons to be explained later, I am leaving the dark side, all of it. So that i may be able to join the good. To have glory days of my own, with you. It is you that's made me decide this choice. For this I thank you. Now I assume I must explain correct?"He says quietly as if trying not to startle me.

I nod slowly keeping my self held together. Not exploding. No I wanted to hear it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Powerless to your new love

Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger

Chapter 2

Infiltrate my heart

And take the pain away

Proffesor Snape gives me an appraising look, glad to see I haven't gone running from him I suppose.

"You see Hermione, if I may call you that, I've been a very dark self loathing being for many years now. I've never been happy with who I am, I always thought myself pathetic if you will."

He looks down while he speaks, but I hear his pain. I scoot closer to him but do not touch him.

"My life Hermione is not a good one, I am used as a spy for both sides. Just used so often with no consideration if I approve of what has been told of me to do. To kill, to disappear, to come and go. But then you came along. Albeit it's been 7 years since I've met you but now, now that you are not a student and we've spoken so much more because of the order I've come to feel things. Things that a man like me hasn't felt in ages. For one I feel happiness, happiness at your smile, your mind, you soul, your body...-"with a smirk he continues

"but as it is I'm aware you feel none of this for me. But I'm here to fight for you, prove to you that not only have I come to like you, no I have come to love you, adore you, want you."

He speaks now with his head held high staring into my eyes. Looking at me as if this one of the biggest decisions he has ever made, but it is. Because in all my years of knowing Severus he has said the impossible,he loves.

"How am I to believe you?" I question staring at him.

"By letting me prove it, Hermione Jean Granger as you are the first after many years of a loveless exsistence to infiltrate my heart and that my love is not an easy conquest."

He gets to his knees now as he gets before me, grasping onto my hand he kisses each one tenderly.

My knees turn to jelly, just at the touch. But I can't do this! I can't fall for a man that has treated me so horrid for so many years.

"I was horrid because of my job, not by choice." He whispers holding my hands still.

"It's rude to intrude others thoughts Severus" I murmur looking away.

"I will prove it to you, I will make it my goal to have you love me like I love you." I turn to him then, reading his eyes as I see no lie in them.

With a sigh I take my hands from him slowly and walk out the door. I'm still not sure where I am, or what time it is or really anything. It bothers me how I know nothing right now.

I walk the hallways looking for somewhere to sit and think, but they are all locked. I sigh and keep walking down the hall to find a living room.

A roaring fire is placed with blankets on couches in front. I take in the design of the room. Warmth. It is how anyone would describe it, the cream walls, the burgundy couch and it's brown blankets. I sit in one throwing a cover on myself while sitting to think.

Thinking how is it possible that my loved ones, the ones who I counted on, never came. Never found me or sent out a search party or even attempted in the matter to look. No instead I was saved by a man who I feared my whole adolescent life, to find that he actually adores me. Loves me even.

Oh but it's all so much, the sadness, the confusion, and the slight happiness that I have no explanation for.

It can't be for what Severus said, because no where in my life have I been in love with the man. Sure he looks better now, there's something funny about the miraculous change in his appearance. He works at it now. The hair that once seemed disgusting is now cut to perfection not even touching his ears, his body is shown through the new outfit of choices I would see, slim fitted pants with button down shirts that make you want to tea- what in the world am I thinking?! How can I even fathom having sex with Severus! No Proffesor Snape! Forget that he's a death eater for a moment, but he was my professor, talk about being the naughty student. I chuckle to myself at that.

Wondering if he's ever thought of it. Oh what am I doing. I'm procrastinating on thinking about the big things. I sigh as my thoughts travel everywhere. From how I feel betrayed by my friends to not thinking of them as friends, to loosing faith in the order, to Severus again. How can I not? This man just confessed his love to me and here I am being a coward and hiding. "You aren't a coward love." I hear whispered behind me. But I don't jump or even turn.

"Intrusion is rude" I simply whisper looking into the fire, watching as it all just mixes together.

"Intrusion starts conversation" he states simply, walking to the couch and sitting next to me.

"What you have told me, I'm not sure how to process it." I say quitely turning my head towards him.

He sits relaxed his head resting on the longe chair. A position i never thought i'd see the proffesor in.

"I can hear your thoughts from across my home. I understand you don't want to make sense of it. However i am no longer your proffesor, no longer your enemy. i only wish to be me, Severus Snape a man hopelessly in love with a young woman out of my league." He doesnt laugh or smile as he speaks.

He stays wih his head leant against the lounge chair looking into the room.

"What happened to the order? why didt they save me, why you?" I start to move towards him as i speak scooting only inches closer with my words.

"You're dead. The Malfoys as members of the Daily Phophet commite had you killed off in a raid in your hometown. There was no you to save." He speaks so silently, as if he almost believed it himself at some point.

My death. I look towards the wall now lost in my thoughts. How my death has been announced and until after the war I must be kept a secret. From everyone. If my boys were to know i was still alive they'd want me back and they would go through ridiculous risks to do so. They must think of war, of saving the wizarding world. So I will stay hidden. With Snape.

"You may choose to leave me and and I may return you. However if you are to return be prepared for questioning and more. You have been gone for a many of days "

I'm shocked with his words, but not that he would return me. No the undertone of not wanting to. The undertone of seeming to want to keep me.

"I wish to return on one condition, that you do so with me. Prove to me the good you wish to be Severus Snape." I plead so quitely, grabbing a hold of one of his hands.

I rub my thumb back and forth looking down at them joined. it brought a chill of content. I feel him squeeze, knowing he can read my thoughts.

"I will. For you. Always for you."

This will be my new journey, our new journey. We will win. I'll make it so.


End file.
